Reunion
by Seneijashu
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has entered his second year of college. Life is going pretty good right now for him. No high school drama. No parents around. No blonde to fluster him. When Sasuke sees his new roommate for the first time, old sparks arise between the two whether the Uchiha likes it or not. How will he deal with the new roommate, old friends and college? SasuNaru! AU!
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

Chapter 1: 'Roommates'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I know, I know. It's a hard life. T A T

A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to Reunion! I've been wanting to write this fic for a while but school, work, anime, manga and a almost broken computer doesn't really help! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it immensely! I'm also working on New Kid, but I was at a writer's block for a bit but it will continue soon! uwu

** A light bit of boy on boy in this chapter, you can barely see it but if you look hard enough you'll see it!**

**Mini key for non English words:**

***= "Sorry, Sorry"**

* * *

"Back to the campus again, huh?" Neji nudged me with his elbow. I slightly nodded and fixed the bag on my shoulder. "Are you in the same boarding area as before?" I asked him. "Yeah, Suma Hall. Too bad we have to get new roommates." Neji chuckled. I sighed; I could stand Neji since he was the sanest person in this damn university besides me. We walked in silence towards our rooms, Neji waving towards some students once in a while. "Neji!" Tenten came squealing over and jumping into Neji's arms. I rolled my eyes; I couldn't stand the googly eyes they were giving each other. They talked between themselves and I stood there in silence looking over the campus. I was already getting a headache and I haven't even got through half the day. I grabbed my water bottle from my bag and took a few sips. "I'll see you later, okay?" Tenten said as she left her boyfriend to go towards the girls' dorms. "Sorry, Uchiha." I shrugged and put my water bottle back into my bag and we began walking again.

"Welcome, welcome!" A booming voice shouted from over on the hill to the left of us. Neji looked at me and smirked, "Freshmen, I'm guessing." I nodded and saw two scrawny guys one with a long blonde half pony and a red-head addressing the new kids to the school. "Deidara and Sasori are welcoming them?" I snorted in amusement. "Oi, really?" Neji asked. "Looks like it." I yawned and focused my attention back to the path ahead of us. As we walked closer and closer towards the dorms I could hear guys to the right of me talking about how many 'chicks they banged' during the summer break. "Disgusting." I sneered as I walked past them. Neji must've heard me because he raised his eyebrows towards me, "You mean the 'chicks' in general or the 'banging'?" I ignored him and continued walking towards the dorms.

I patted around my jeans till I found my paper with my room number in it. "223." I told myself out loud, trying to memorize numbers without having to check again. "Oh, top floor, huh?" I scowled; I could care less about where my dorm room was placed. "I'm on ground floor. Again." Neji sighed. I smirked; he always did want an upstairs room, for reasons unknown to me. "Isn't your cousin supposed to be coming here this year?" I changed the subject. "Uh, yeah. I believe so." Neji shrugged. "What a nice cousin you are." I smirked. Soon a ringtone went off in Neji's pant pocket and I watched as he grabbed it and immediately answered the caller. "Mhm. No. Noo. Yeah. Uhh, sure. See you soon." Neji left little information for me to guess with. "I've gotta go. I'll text you later tonight, Sasuke." He gave me a wave as he headed the direction we just came back from. I nodded back to him and I walked alone till I reached the staircase.

I lazily walked up it, wasting as much time as possible. I reached the landing and looked at the room number next to me. "200". I read the number on the door. Guys were loud and were already getting drunk or getting laid as I walked down the noisy hallway towards the end of the hallway. "223." I read the golden number on the door. I heaved a sigh and walked into the dark room, immediately shutting the door behind me. I flung my brown carry-on bag onto the carpeted floor and switched on the light. The room was a light blue everywhere with two desks; two beds a small kitchen and a bathroom. I definitely wasn't used to the small square footing of the college dorms, but I should be since this is my second year at the school. I walked over to one of the desks and wiped my finger on the top of it. Dust immediately collected onto my finger. "Don't they ever clean?" I sighed to myself and looked around the cupboards in the kitchen for some cleaning supplies that I was hoping was accidentally left. Of course there wasn't any to be found and I wasn't carrying any on me of course. I cursed my obsession with cleanliness and leaned against the mini island counter in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" A voice boomed through the room, almost rupturing my eardrum. I used my propped up foot to push myself off the counter as I went to go see who my annoying roommate was. "You could be more qui—"my mouth closed automatically as I saw the blonde, blue-eyed boy in front of me. 'No way. No way in hell.'I thought to myself. The blonde's eyes changed into a brighter blue as he looked me over. "Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Is that really you?" He was gaping at me now. I nodded slightly, 'this can't be happening.' "You remember who I am, right?" The blonde rushed me. "Naruto Uzumaki." I muttered with a locked jaw. "Yeah! I haven't seen you in forever!" Oh how I wished to punch the stupid grin off his face. "Damn." I looked at him as he swore quietly to himself. "Hmm?" Naruto looked back up at me, "Gomen, gomen*. I just can't believe how much you changed." I raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. "Still pale as ever though." He laughed to himself. I gave him a death glare. I wanted to leave, to go back to my home and just stay in my room forever. "Oi, you don't have to look that upset. Sas." He gave a pouty face to me, his bottom lip sticking out and he puffed out his scarred cheeks. "You could cut me some slack" He turned his head slightly, he was confused. "I've had a headache since I got here and you come in here screaming good morning when in fact it's the afternoon."

Naruto held in a laugh and covered his mouth. "Same as always." He removed his hands from his mouth. "What's the supposed to mean?" I balled up my fist; he always did make fun of my personality in high school. "I'm glad though. I really did miss my Sasuke." He grinned at me with his stupid, stupid smile. I held back the blush that threatened to tint my cheeks. "Wait, what do you mean by 'my Sasuke' huh?" Naruto waved it off and began unpacking his black and orange bags. I sighed and sat on one of the beds. "What are you doing here anyways, Naruto?" He paused in his ministrations of him digging in the bag. "We were best friends, ya'know. Actually I still believe we are best friends even if you don't agree." He looked up at me with his deep blue eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" I almost snarled at him. He really pisses me off. He scratched at the back of his blonde mop of hair. "Well, we were all cool during grade school and middle school." He took a shaky breath, "High school was shaky for us." I rolled my eyes, knowing he was going to bring up our past. The blonde opened his mouth and closed it a couple times, "We need to be closer, Sasuke!" I was about to give him a smart comment back before his phone went off, his usual annoying ringtone of a duck quacking. Why he loves it, I don't know and I don't think anyone will ever know. "Kiba! Yeah, I'm on the second floor. Haha, you can't believe who my roommate is! Guess! Ew! No. Nope. Nah. Ok, enough guesses. Are you ready for this? It's Sasuke!" He cheered into the phone.

I lifted three of my fingers to my head and made them to form a gun, pretending to shoot myself. I slowly fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes. Naruto was still laughing on the phone and talking about me, even when I was feet away from him. After a while of hearing his blabbing I heard his good-bye to Kiba and him rummaging through his bag again. I lifted myself off the bed and glared at the blonde on the floor. I groaned and rubbed at my temples. Where was some vodka when you needed it? "Hey, Sasuke." I looked over to the blonde, a smile still plastered to his tan face. "We're going to have a reunion with everyone, okay?" He laughed a little and moved his bags onto the bed I was on and sat next to me with the little space he had with his luggage on the small bed. As soon as he walked over I could smell cheap ramen. His natural scent that I haven't smelled for the longest time, it did bring back some nostalgia. "When?" I gave a sigh. "Today, like right now actually." He tapped me on the forehead and stuck out his tongue. "I'm not going, Uzumaki." I lifted myself off the bed and brought my bag to the other bed. "Bastard! You're going whether you like it or not!" He walked over to me and crossed his arms. "I'd like to see you try to make me go with you U-zu-maki." He furrowed his wheat colored brows and stood quiet for a moment. I stood my ground but was wondering what was going through his idiotic mind. "Oh, I'll make you come, _Sas-uke_." His face ghosted next to mine, his eyes were a darker blue and they were half-lidded. I was about to push him away from me but he brought his mouth next to my ear. He nipped lightly at the skin and it brought me back to our high school days. "If you don't come, Uchiha. I might slip out what you and I did during our high school years." He whispered and gave a flick of his tongue over the shell of my ear before retreating. The tension between us was getting heavier and heavier and the way he made his face that seductive was beyond me. My hormones were out of control, they wanted me to take him right there, but I was over our time together in high school. He was my best friend and my so called 'fuck buddy'. I bit at my bottom lip. Damn him. I nodded, giving into his commands.

He was so going to pay for this. He nodded and his eyes turned back to his regular bright blue ones and he grabbed me by the arm, forcing me out of the room with him. He locked the door behind us and he had me follow him to where this little 'reunion' was taking place at. Before I knew it, we were at the campus's pizzeria. Naruto pointed out the table where we going to be eating at and having our 'reunion'. My stomach dropped as I saw everyone from our high school and childhood squished into a booth. Naruto waved to them and I silently cursed myself for ever going to this college.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Chapter 2: 'High school all over again'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I can always wish though.

A/N: Hello, hello! Sorry for not writing again for awhile ;_; My laptop just starts and stops working normally so whenever I get the opportunity to write, I'll definitely try! uwu

**Definitely boy on boy action in this chapter!**

Thanks again for reading!

* * *

I trudged over to the table with Naruto. The said blonde sat next to Kiba and I sat next to the Naruto at the end of the booth. My headache seemed to be getting stronger and stronger with every passing minute being here."I can't believe we all are attending the same school again!" Kiba slapped Naruto's back. The blonde laughed back and began talking to Kiba and some of the others. "Hey, Uchiha." I looked across from me and saw Garaa sitting on the other side of the table. I was shocked. Garaa hated the group almost as much as I did. "I didn't think you'd go to the same college as the rest of them." I nodded over to the overly rambunctious group next to me.

Garaa stayed quiet for a while before answering. Out of everyone here so far, Garaa is definitely one of the most tolerable ones. "My father wanted me to attend the same college as Kankuro and Temari." He shrugged and took a sip of water from his cup. "That's the same thing my parents told me too." I sighed. The red head only gave me a slight nod.

"So loud." Neji called out, walking over to the table, Tenten trailing behind him. "Glad you could join us." I gave Neji a glare. "Sorry about ditching you, Sasuke. I had to help Tenten out." I rolled my eyes. "But anyways, why the hell are you here? I figured this is the last place you would be." Neji stifled a chuckle. I was about to reply before Naruto butted in, overhearing our conversation. "Sasuke and I are roommates!" He gave his usual stupid grin and ruffled my hair. "Idiot." I muttered. Neji gaped at me, "You and Naruto. In the same room?" He began laughing, tears almost rolling down his cheeks. "You guys are going to kill each other before the semester even ends!"

"I'm so glad you find this funny, Hyuuga." I growled. Neji stopped laughing and gave a nervous smile, "Sorry, sorry. We got to run. Catch you later, Uchiha." He and Tenten quickly left. "Ahh, Neji!" Hinata tried to quickly wave to her cousin but was ignored. I figured I could talk to Hinata and find out any secrets about Neji that I could use against him since he keeps ditching me.

"Hi, Hinata." She looked over and blushed. "H-Hello, Sasuke." She quietly replied back. I opened my mouth to talk but was interrupted by two girls sitting next to her. "Why don't you talk to me, Sasuke?" Sakura whined, her lips jutting out into a pout. "You never, ever talk to me either!" Ino stuck her tongue out. "I wonder why." I sighed and checked my phone. I got a new message from Itachi, of course. It read: 'Sasuke, mother and father are sending assistants tomorrow to bring some furniture over for our dorms at 9:00am. Be sure to be awake. L8r.' I replied back and set an alarm on my phone for 9:00am. I returned my focus back to the table, the Sakura and Ino were still complaining about me never talking to them.

Soon, the pizzas were at our table and everyone began diving for greasy, extra cheesy pepperoni pizza slices. I looked up at the server, to see their reaction. "Pein?" The server looked over at me, and nodded. "You're Itachi's little brother, right?"

"Yeah, but really do have a bad memory don't you? Anyways, where is he?" I asked. "He and the guys are somewhere." He stated before leaving abruptly. What the hell? I shook my head and watched as the group devoured the pizzas. Naruto looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What?" I glared at him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Hell no. Not that shitty food." I snarled my lip up in disgust. Naruto shrugged and continued eating. A few minutes passed before I spoke up again. "Hey, I'm going to the room to begin unpacking before the furniture comes tomorrow." I slowly got up to leave. "You're getting furniture?" Naruto asked confused. "Of course, we need more furniture, you idiot." I snorted. The blonde sighed and wiped a napkin around his face before getting up too. "We'll see you guys later!" There was a mutual 'aww' around the group as we walked away. Naruto waved goodbye to the group. "Byeee Naruto and Sasukeee!" The group yelled back.

"You could've stayed, Naruto." I told him as we finally walked down the hall to our room. He said nothing and only kept walking. He was quiet the whole way down which was really freaking me out, he's usually so loud or he's complaining. I shrugged and unlocked the door and waited till Naruto got in before I walked into the dark room and locked the door behind us for safety measures. I flicked on the light switch and sat down on my bed. Naruto was continually quiet and he began walking towards me.

"Is something wrong?" He was standing directly in front of me now. His blonde bangs covering his eyes as he leaned down. Before I could repeat my question, his lips were on mine. He leaned further into the kiss and I couldn't help but to keep kissing him. His kisses were so addicting it was insane. Part of me wanted to pull away but the other half told another story. My hormones took over and I grabbed Naruto's jean belt loops, pulling him onto my lap. He stopped kissing me for a moment and I caught a glimpse of those unbelievably hazy blue eyes that I was fascinated with. They only turned that hazy blue when we were getting all hot and bothered together.

He closed his eyes again and his arms loosely hung around my neck. The space between us was practically gone. He moaned into my mouth as one of my hands snaked under his shirt. My other hand pushed Naruto's ass further onto my lap before joining my other hand under his bothersome shirt. His panting was getting heavier and heavier. "Sas-uke." He groaned in between kisses. My tongue swiped against his lower lip and made its entrance into Naruto's begging mouth. As our kisses became more heated, my hands began moving around every inch of Naruto's torso.

I rubbed at his sides and my fingers traced around Naruto's slightly defined abs. Naruto is too much. So hot. So _good._ He began rocking against me; our hardened lengths definitely could be felt through our jeans. Naruto gave out a louder moan as one rock felt extra good. His neck was revealed to me and I took my chance. I sucked at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and continued up the tan column. I nipped, sucked and licked every inch of skin there. Naruto was rocking quicker now and I could feel the familiar sensation of an orgasm arising. I met Naruto's thrusts and kept my hands rubbing at his sides.

"Sa-ha. Sasuke." He moaned against my mouth. I pushed against him, as we met thrusts. He whispered something to me before we both came. I couldn't hear him. My head was pounding. He moaned my name into my mouth and I could only groan as the orgasm ripped through me and left me as a pile of mush. We both fell back onto my bed. Our chests were heaving and our jeans were soiled. I was about to ask Naruto what he whispered to me but he quickly left to go to the bathroom. I lay on my bed and rubbed at my temples. 'I gave into him, didn't I? This is starting to become high school all over again. '


End file.
